Lettres d'Azkaban
by benebu
Summary: WIP. De prison, Lucius écrit à son fils pour lui donner des conseils. TRADUCTION de la fic de shiv5468.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, février 2006.

« Mon but est de vous rendre digne de vivre ; et si vous ne l'êtes pas, je ne désire point du tout que vous viviez. »

Lord Chesterfield.

Lettres d'un Sang Pur à son fils, connues sous le nom de Lettres d'Azkaban.

**Lettre Première.**

Mon fils bien aimé,

Les circonstances m'empêchent de poursuivre ton éducation de la façon dont je l'aurais souhaité. Tu pourrais penser, en toute justice, que ces mêmes circonstances font que je devrais m'abstenir de tout conseil – que pourrais-tu bien apprendre d'un homme qui a échoué ?

Mais c'est cet échec qui rend impératif que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Je tiens à te faire profiter de mes erreurs, et non à t'en faire souffrir.

Le monde devrait en toute justice se trouver aux pieds d'un Malefoy, il devrait être notre jardin. Cependant, le monde est déraisonnable et il est parfois nécessaire de lui rappeler cette vérité fondamentale.

Quelles occasions as-tu de développer les talents qui te seront nécessaires pour faire ton chemin dans la société, dans ta situation actuelle ? Tu en as plus que moi dans la situation précaire qui est la mienne. Pourtant, pour toi comme pour moi, il reste des opportunités.

La nature humaine est la même partout. Je ne sais pas s'il y a lieu de s'en réjouir ou s'en désespérer, mais on peut néanmoins en tirer des enseignements.

Ton école est un microcosme, tu peux y observer en réduction ce qui anime le monde : les jalousies mesquines, les luttes pour obtenir une place… mais l'échec s'y paie moins cher. Tous tes camarades sont profondément persuadés de leur propre valeur. Ils ressentent la différence entre elle et la place que le monde leur accorde, et ils sont déterminés à faire reconnaître à chacun leur propre supériorité.

C'est le terrain fertile que tu dois cultiver. Si tu parviens à te convaincre d'en user, la flatterie, dispensée avec parcimonie, récoltera de bien meilleurs résultats que tous les honneurs que tu pourras acheter.

Sans compter que c'est plus économique.

Une remarque exprimant discrètement à un Ministre – ou un garde de prison – ta sympathie pour les difficultés qu'il doit rencontrer en travaillant constamment avec des personnes moins intelligentes et moins capables que lui, vaut autant qu'un sac de galions.

Et puis, venant d'un Malefoy, est-ce que ça n'en a pas plus de valeur encore ? Les Malefoy son fiers, ils ne dispensent pas de louanges, alors ce qu'ils disent doit être la vérité. Il existe un vieil adage, qui, bien que commun, n'en comporte pas moins une parcelle de vérité : achète un homme une fois, et tu devras le payer encore, flatte-le, et il sera à toi pour toujours.

La flatterie est plus puissante que l'Imperium, bien que, je dois l'admettre, elle ne soit pas aussi satisfaisante. C'est pour cette raison que tu devras te méfier de ceux qui te flattent. Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans des actions déraisonnables pour l'admiration de quelqu'un. Ne fais aucun Vœu qui ne puisse être rompu, aucune promesse que tu sois obligé de tenir, ne t'engage jamais de façon irrévocable.

Fais particulièrement attention en compagnie des femmes. Tu es jeune, et il est inévitable que tu sois attiré pour la première fois par ces créatures enivrantes et mystérieuses. Elles demeureront toujours enivrantes, et elles garderont leur mystère pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tu développes le talent – que peu d'hommes possèdent, distraits qu'ils sont par les plaisirs de la chair – d'écouter ce qu'elles racontent.

Ne commets pas l'erreur de les croire insensées uniquement parce que tu ne parviens pas à les comprendre. Ta mère est la preuve vivante que c'est faux, et ta tante Bellatrix bien plus encore.

Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé au dernier homme qui a suggéré qu'il n'était pas convenable qu'elle étudie la Magie Noire. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que sa réaction a été bien plus plaisante à regarder qu'à endurer. N'oublie jamais que les sorcières aussi ont des baguettes.

Il te faudra trouver ta propre voie en matière de séduction. Tu as la beauté et l'argent de ton côté, tu ne seras jamais à cours de partenaires. Tu n'auras pas besoin comme certains de recourir à l'Imperium et aux potions de luxure, qui n'apportent pas de satisfaction durable. Au lieu de cela, tu te demanderas en permanence si ta partenaire est intéressée par toi ou par ta position sociale.

Quand viendra le temps de former une alliance durable, demande-toi bien si tu pourras supporter de la voir en face de toi à la table du petit-déjeuner dans vingt ans. Le Manoir est grand, mais il ne le sera jamais assez pour éviter une Xanthippe, et c'est mal vu d'éliminer sa propre femme, même si tu peux compter sur moi pour un coup de main si jamais ça devenait nécessaire. La famille est faite pour ça.

Evite les rouquines – leur passion se transforme si facilement en effronterie, et cesse d'être attendrissante après quelques mois. Et puis, j'aimerais autant que mes petits-enfants ne ressemblent en rien à des Weasley.

Si tes préférences ne vont pas vers les femmes, peu importe.

Tu pourrais te dire que comprendre un partenaire du même sexe doit être plus facile que de comprendre une femme. Je n'ai pas d'expérience directe d'une telle chose, mais apparemment ce n'est pas automatique, ni même fréquent. L'amour est une maîtresse inconstante, quel que soit le genre du couple.

Mon père m'avait suggéré qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à l'écart. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Ce sera à toi de choisir le chemin que tu souhaites emprunter, comme dans de nombreux domaines.

Apprends, et apprends bien. L'expérience est meilleure enseignante que ton père, mais elle ne sera pas plus tendre.

Ton père,

Lucius.

* * *

Ndt : j'ai cherché pour vous. Merci wikipedia !

Xanthippe était la femme du philosophe grec Socrate, dont le caractère acariâtre est passé en proverbe. On prétendait que le philosophe l'avait épousée pour s'exercer à la patience.

La citation de Lord Chesterfield provient des 'lettres à son fils', traduction de Mr Amédée Renée, 1842.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lettre Seconde.**

Mon cher enfant,

Ton inquiétude pour mon bien-être est touchante, mais inutile, je te l'assure. Mon étoile n'est plus à son apogée, mais elle n'est en aucun cas éteinte, et elle pourrait bien se lever de nouveau. Azkaban est loin d'être agréable, mais depuis que les Détraqueurs sont partis, l'endroit est moins pénible qu'il ne l'a été.

Je comprends parfaitement ton manque d'enthousiasme pour les études moldues – tu me demandes pourquoi tu devrais perdre du temps à étudier les habitudes d'une race inférieure. La raison en est simple : il faut connaître son ennemi.

Et puis, même la plus méprisable des créatures peut te fournir une leçon. L'aigle vole haut et voit les choses d'un œil dépassionné. (L'aigle s'accouple aussi en vol. Si tu tiens à tenter cette expérience, souviens toi d'appliquer des sortilèges pour capitonner et réchauffer ton balai, et par dessus tout ne perds pas ta concentration. C'est déjà bien assez embarrassant de se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour être tombé de son balai, sans avoir à expliquer pourquoi on se retrouve avec des échardes à un endroit si inhabituel. Je suis certain que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les sortilèges contraceptifs, ta mère m'assure qu'elle est bien trop jeune pour devenir grand-mère. Je la crois, et il serait diplomatique de ne pas lui donner tort.)

Le serpent est rusé et prudent, mais sa langue distille le venin. Le blaireau est loyal et travailleur, des qualités admirables chez les autres. Le lion nous enseigne à regarder les choses telles qu'elles sont et non telles qu'on les imagine. Ce sont les lionnes qui chassent et non les lions, et ce sont elles qui devraient être le symbole de la maison Gryffondor. C'est typique de cette maison d'avoir choisi pour mascotte un symbole qui n'est finalement qu'une contrefaçon. Les Gryffondors sont tout en panache et en fanfaronnade, ce qui peut être utile à exploiter, mais se révèle souvent pénible à supporter.

Donc, que pouvons-nous apprendre des moldus ?

Mon père a toujours considéré l'Empire Romain comme riche d'enseignements. Les regards se portent habituellement sur la République et sa morale rigide. Le devoir et l'honneur y étaient primordiaux – mais si on y regarde de plus près, on se rend compte qu'en fait ces grandes idées n'étaient qu'un écran de fumée, une légère patine de respectabilité pour masquer les habituelles luttes de pouvoir.

Non, c'est vers l'Empire qu'il nous faut nous tourner pour tirer des enseignements. C'est l'Empire qui nous fournira les meilleurs exemples de cruauté, de cupidité, de fierté et de luxure, et qui nous montrera comment on peut et on doit exploiter ces faiblesses.

Tous les hommes peuvent être achetés, Drago, et toutes les femmes aussi. La seule question est de savoir à quel prix. Pour certains, il s'agira d'une transaction monétaire pure et simple, d'autres demanderont rétribution sous forme de pouvoir ou de position sociale. Ce sont les cas les plus courants, et les plus sûrs. Tant que tu as de l'argent à leur donner ou du pouvoir à partager, ils seront de ton côté. A moins que quelqu'un ne leur offre un prix plus élevé.

Il est plus incertain de traiter avec ceux qui se nourrissent de cruauté. Ils se retourneront contre toi à la moindre occasion, s'ils se sentent blessés ou trahis. Ils ne se préoccupent pas de savoir si c'est toi ou ton ennemi qui agonise à leurs pieds. Ils ne sont loyaux à rien d'autres qu'à leurs appétits, et ça les rend imprévisibles. Leur imprévisibilité les rend dangereux.

Si tu dois traiter avec de telles personnes, ne te fie pas à elles, et ne leur fais pas confiance. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de ne pas accorder ta confiance à la légère, mais c'est une leçon qui mérite d'être répétée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une seconde nature, et dans ce cas précis deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Néron n'a peut-être pas joué de violon pendant que Rome brûlait – ne serait-ce que parce que les violons n'existaient pas à l'époque – mais il est resté immobile pendant que son peuple souffrait. Il a pu se permettre d'agir ainsi sans perdre la loyauté de ses sujets les plus puissants, mais une fois qu'il les a soumis eux aussi à ses appétits les plus féroces, il ne lui restait plus la moindre chance de survivre.

Mais je ne te dis pas non plus qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne, je te conseille simplement d'exercer la prudence. Si tu peux faire à quelqu'un une faveur qui te coûtera peu, alors fais-la. Plus tard, s'il te retourne la faveur, tu sauras que tu as gagné un allié. S'il ne le fait pas, alors tu auras appris une chose qui vaut bien plus que ce qu'elle t'aura coûté – que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à cette personne. Il vaut mieux l'apprendre quand une broutille est en jeu, au lieu de s'en rendre compte quand ta vie ou ta liberté sont dans la balance.

Tu devras tenir les comptes de tes faveurs comme un gobelin surveille son or. Devoir trop à quelqu'un est presque aussi mauvais que d'avoir trop octroyé à un autre. Dans le premier cas, tu es à la merci d'un tiers. Dans le second, tu ne recevras pas de gratitude, mais de l'amertume, car aucun homme ne se réjouira de ta générosité, mais tous envieront la chance qui t'a permis de te montrer si généreux.

Ces deux situations sont dangereuses.

Et pourtant, si tu sais faire les bons choix, tu pourras t'attacher tes alliés avec des liens de loyauté – et même d'affection – qui surmonteront tous les revers de fortune.

Mon enfant, tu seras entouré de personnes qui se réjouiront de tes déceptions, de personnes qui attendront de voir si tes déboires sont temporaires, et de véritables amis.

Il te faudra apprendre à les distinguer les uns les autres.

Ta situation actuelle te rend la chose facile – n'oublie pas qui te soutient en ce moment, et qui te tourne le dos.

Tu devras les traiter en conséquence dans le futur.

Ton père,

Lucius.

**Lettre Troisième.**

Severus,

Narcissa m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait.

J'imagine que tu as des regrets, mais je ne parviens pas à les partager.

Tout ce que je possède est à toi si tu peux le protéger.

Lucius.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à shiv pour ses encouragements et ses conseils. Et pour avoir écrit ces lettres ! _

_benebu_

**Lettre quatrième.**

Mon cher enfant,

D'aucuns prétendent que la Magie Noire est dangereuse, qu'elle asservit, qu'elle se nourrit de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais dans la psyché humaine. Il y a une part de vérité dans cette assertion, mais elle cache une vérité plus profonde – ce n'est pas la Magie Noire en elle-même qui est séduisante, mais le pouvoir qu'elle donne, et c'est ce pouvoir qui amène les gens à être cruels.

La moralité bourgeoise du Ministère de la Magie ne les empêche pas d'utiliser eux-même cette forme de Magie, elle leur en fait simplement restreindre l'usage aux situations qu'ils approuvent, et permet au Sorcier et à la Sorcière de la rue de se tenir tranquilles quand ces brutalités sont pratiquées en leur nom.

J'ai été un mari aimant, et j'ose espérer que tu me laissera affirmer que j'ai été un bon père. Mais si on s'en tenait à l'opinion populaire – je ne la qualifierais pas de sagesse – je devrais être esclave de la Magie Noire au point de baigner dans le sang jusqu'à la taille et de sodomiser les Elfes de Maisons deux fois par jour. Je pense que ta mère désapprouverait ces deux comportements. Il y a des choses que j'ai dû faire – des actions horribles que certains considéreraient comme inhumaines – mais je les ai faites par nécessité et non par plaisir.

Je bois du vin, ça ne fait pas de moi un alcoolique. Je mange, ça ne fait pas de moi un goinfre. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, est-ce qu'utiliser la Magie Noire ferait de moi son esclave et non son maître ?

On s'en sert parce qu'elle est utile, et pour ce qu'elle peut nous apporter. On en use pour obtenir du pouvoir et de l'influence, et on le fait en étant pleinement conscient que ce sont le pouvoir et l'influence qui sont séduisants, et non la magie elle-même.

La Magie Noire est une fenêtre sur l'âme. La plupart des gens sont bons, non pas parce que c'est leur nature profonde, mais parce qu'ils sont trop timorés pour être mauvais. Ils n'ont pas la force d'aller chercher ce qu'ils désirent, alors ils parlent de ces choses avec horreur. De cette façon, ils peuvent prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça, qu'ils ne tueraient jamais, ne feraient jamais souffrir autrui. Ça leur permet de faire abstraction de toutes les petites misères qu'ils infligent quotidiennement autour d'eux. Oh, ils dédaignent la poussée d'adrénaline que provoquent le Doloris ou l'Avada Kedavra ; mais ils tuent à coups de moqueries, de ressentiment, de harcèlement et de bureaucratie.

Si on leur accordait l'impunité, rien que pour une nuit, que de choses monstrueuses ils feraient : ils n'hésiteraient pas à violer, assassiner ou torturer ceux qui les ont contrariés.

Ce sont ces hommes insignifiants qui sont les plus dangereux. Ils n'ont pas le moindre pouvoir dans leurs vies pitoyables, et ils ne peuvent se venger que petitement, mais ils font des rêves sanglants de revanche et de domination. Pettigrow était un homme de ce genre. Il n'a pas trahi ses amis parce qu'il a entendu l'appel des sirènes de la Magie Noire, mais par jalousie, par fierté, et dans l'espoir futile de gagner le respect et l'admiration qui lui avaient toujours été refusés.

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'agissent les Malefoy. Nous n'avons pas besoin de rechercher le respect ou l'admiration ; nous les avons déjà. En faisant usage de notre argent, de notre pouvoir et de notre position, il y a peu de choses qui nous sont impossibles. Quel pouvoir supplémentaire pourra avoir la Magie Noire sur nous ? Nous pouvons utiliser cet Art que d'autres hommes, les faibles, ont peur d'utiliser. Tu ne devras pas en faire ton choix de prédilection, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu en aies peur. Il faut en user avec prudence.

J'aurais sincèrement voulu pouvoir te donner des conseils plus détaillés et plus pratiques sur le sujet.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible, je demeure,

Ton père aimant,

Lucius


End file.
